Their Story
by AnenomeNinja
Summary: This is the story of Lily and James. The happy moments, the sad moments and all the random bits in between. It's a Lily X James and a slight Sirius X Marlene because I don't think he would be completely tied down if that makes sense. Their final and 7th year-maybe slightly after as well. Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Lily lay on her bed, staring at the pale blue ceiling. It was another sleepless night that Lily had had this holiday. It hadn't helped that Petunia had had her boyfriend Vernon Dursley over every night this week to watch movies.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Lily jerked up from her bed sharply and looked around. Vernon had long since gone home but even though Petunia was awake, she doubted whether she would be able to hear her.

'Petunia?' She stuck her head out the door and called downstairs.

There was a collective sigh.

'Yes?'

'Are you making a tapping noise down there?'

'Don't be silly. You're probably imagining it. That's what happens when you spend too much time at your freak school.'

Lily sighed and closed the door with a quiet click. She could just imagine Petunia downstairs sitting on the cream sofa, watching a comedy show. Rolling her eyes as she answered Lily's question and smirking after insulting her.

Lily flopped down on her bed and resumed her deadpan stare at the ceiling.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Cocking her head to one side like a wolf listening for birds, she held her breath.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Jumping up, she ran over to the window where she last heard it and tentatively drew back the curtains. At first she saw nothing in the darkness when she noticed a tiny brown owl zooming around the pane.

Quietly, she opened the catch and swung it own letting the owl fly in. It moved so fast it collided straight with an, luckily, empty bottle of ink on her desk causing it to fall over and shatter.

'LILY!' Petunia roared up the stairs. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE! I'M TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE HERE AND THERE YOU ARE BASHING AND CLANGING ABOUT!' In her fury, she knocked over a blue vase which Lily knew would case a bigger noise. It did but Petunia's swearing was louder.

Trying not to giggle, Lily stuffed her fist in her mouth and threw the shattered remains of the ink bottle in the bin. She then turned to the tiny owl and untied a roll of parchment from it. No sooner had she taken the parchment, the owl flew off into the night leaving Lily with a roll and curtains gently fluttering in the breeze.

Lily closed the window as quietly as she could and the sank down onto a squashy beanbag. She unrolled the parchment, it read:

**Dear Miss Lily Evans,**

**I am proud to say that this year, you have been chosen as head girl for Gryffindor. At the moment, I can currently unable to say who the head boy is but I daresay you'll find out soon. Congratulations once again and find the badge and kit list enclosed,**

**Professor A Dumbledore**

Smiling, Lily set the letter aside and found her badge inside it. It was red with the gold Gryffindor lion on it and had the letters Head girl printed along the top. She looked at the other sheet and began to read it.

_**This years students will require:**_

_**-Grade 7 book of spells**_

_**-Advanced defence against the dark arts.**_

_**-Advanced tranfiguration**_

_**-7**__**th**__** Grade Charms**_

_**-Students will also require N.E.W.T Books to suit the subjects they happen to be taking.**_

_**Thank you, we look forwards to seeing you in your last year at Hogwarts,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

Tears pricked at Lily's eyes as she realised that this was her last year at Hogwarts. After then where would she go. There was no question, she would not return to her life in the muggle world but otherwise. I mean, she'd considered being a healer or an auror but she wasn't sure.

Luckily, she wasn't staying in her and Petunia's house for much longer. Tomorrow, she'd be out of there and to her friend Marlene's for the last week. They were having a pool party and she wasn't sure who'd be invited. Alice Prewett definitely, she and her we're Marlene's best friends. A thought struck Lily as she realised something. Marlene was friends with Black.

Sirius Black was the most annoying boy in the world, apart from maybe James Potter. They lived with James' parents seeing as Black's had been chucked out of his own house by his parents a few years ago. James Potter was similar but his family loved him. Both boys had black hair except that where Black's was straight and long, Potter's was short and messy and he wore glasses.

What would happen if the boys were coming. Mind you, Remus Lupin would be coming and he was pretty decent considering he was a marauder.

Deciding that wearing a bikini was _not_ a good idea. Lily went over to her case and repacked a navy and white striped tankini.

Thinking of pool fun and being back at Hogwarts, Lily drifted into a restless sleep as she though about the upcoming events in store for her.

_Riiiiiing!_

Lily's alarm clock went off at 7:45. She was supposed to be there by nine. Lily sat up in bed and looked around the room. Beams of sunlight shone in through the crack in between her curtains as she stretched.

She had a quick shower and washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner then stepped out wearing a fluffy white towel. It took her ages to dry off and then brush through her hair. It was curly and red and so tangled it was often referred to as a rats nest when she just got out the shower.

At 8:20, she went downstairs for breakfast. Petunia was eating a slice of toast and watching the news so, deciding it wouldn't do her any good to join her, Lily got herself a couple of pancakes and sat at the breakfast bar to eat them. She ate her pancakes, made herself a cup of coffee, drank them then headed back upstairs at 8:40 to check she had everything.

Lily's trunk was lying on her bed and her owl, Autumn was next to it in her cage. Smiling, Lily picked both things up and set them on the floor. Thinking the better of it, she packed her muggle mobile phone because if she was going to do anything, she didn't think Petunia would want to know by owl post.

Checking her watch, Lily picked up her trunk and Autumn's cage. It wouldn't matter if she was a little early would it?' She slowly picked up her wand and waved it slightly before merging away into the air as she apparated straight towards the McKinnons. _Crack!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

_Splash! _There was a muffled shout and a shriek as Lily landed, submerging under the water.

'What the-' She resurfaces to find herself treading water in the middle of a swimming pool in her clothes, nice.

A head surfaced beside her.

'Whoa Evans! Bit enthusiastic to get in the pool aren't you?'

Black and Alice were laughing so loudly Alice had tears running down her cheeks.

'You-you l-la-landed on top of him!' She spluttered, pointing at Potter.

My cheeks flushed as I avoided meeting his eyes. Everybody in the pool was laughing. As I looked around, I could see Remus, Black, Potter, Frank Longbottom (Alice's boyfriend), Alice and Mary McDonald, our dorm mate.

'Here are you- what the hell are you doing Lily?' Marlene had just come out of the house with a tray of drinks but dropped them when she saw Lily in the pool. It was quite a sight.

Lily was standing in the middle of the pool in her clothes with a grumpy expression on her face. Her hair was dripping water and she was glaring at the others. Sirius, James, Lupin and Mary had doubled over laughing. Frank was suppressing a grin and Alice, in an attempt to not laugh, was giggling with a fist stuffed in her mouth.

'Are-are you ok Lily?' Marlene was really struggling to keep a straight face but her eyes were rolling in her head with laughter.

'Oh Marlene!' Alice shrieked. 'You should've been here,' she choked. 'Lily and her stuff apparated out of the sky, her stuff landed on the side and Lily-,' she paused for air, wiping her tears of laughter away. 'Lily landed on top of James!'

Marlene burst out laughing and collapsed into a sun lounger on the side.

'Hey where's James?' Frank asked, suppressing a smile.

'Over here,' replied James, turning round to face them. 'Look at my eye.'

His eye was a purply-blue and was slowly turning black.

'A black eye, Evans, a black eye is what I've got off you,' he turned and went to get his wand to sort it out as Lily flushed a red.

'Come on Lily,' Marlene picked up the trunk and owl as Lily awkwardly clambered out the pool.

'See you Lily-flower!' Black called, grinning.

Lily turned round and gave him a dirty look before hurrying after Marlene to get changed.

'So, Lily,' she smiled. 'Arriving with a flourish are we?'

'I didn't mean to land in the pool. Especially not on Potter!'

Marlene turned away from her, pretending to put down the tray but in actual fact it was to laugh.

'You landed _on top _of _James?_'

Lily bit her lip.

'Don't laugh.'

'I'm not!'

'You are!'

Marlene turned around and burst into fits of giggles. She put down the trunk and owl cage before pouring Lily a drink.

'I'll leave this in here for you then you can come outside when you're ready, wow!'

Lily was wearing a halter neck navy and white tankini. It contrasted beautifully with her creamy skin and red hair.

'All done,' she replied cheerfully. 'Now be quiet when we go outside, I want to surprise them.'

There was a diving session going on outside. Black was crouched on the diving board as he launched himself off the board and into the water, Lily slid into the pool. Nobody noticed as she sped underwater towards him and poked him sharply in the side.

'Nice try Lily-flower but I'm not ticklish,' he smirked at her.

'Damn you!' She cried, throwing up her hands in frustration.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Lily realised as Black's eyes flickered up for just a moment but as she was a little too late as a shape under the water sped towards her and poked her all the way around her ribs and on her side.

'No! No stop it! No eeek!' She squealed as James emerged from the pool and flicked water out of his hair, splattering her with it. 'What was that for?' She shrieked.

'Revenge for earlier,' he smirked. As Lily looked at his eye, she noticed it was a black-blue colour now.

'Sorry about that,' she flushed slightly.

'Never mind.' He said, awkwardly.

'Dinner time!' Mrs McKinnon came outside with a tray of drinks in one hand and he wand in another. The table levitated out after her and set itself down on the patio. 'Help yourself!' She called.

We all ran over and piled our plates with homemade quiches, sausage rolls, sandwiches and crisps. Lily had never seen so much excellent cooking in her life, except for the Hogwarts food of course. Marlene lead everyone over to the deck chairs by the pool and they lounged in them. Lily took a seat next to Alice and Potter. She was halfway through her dinner when he spoke.

'Evans?'

'Mmm?' She unsuccessfully tried to swallow her quiche.

'Do you think that erm, this year, we could erm try to be friends? I mean, it's like the last year and I don't really want to hold a grudge against you which sort of from when we were eleven.'

Lily searched his face for sign of a joke but he wasn't. He was just looking earnestly over the side of the chair.

'Well, I suppose. I guess it would be a shame to carry on hating each other.'

'Thank you.' Potter grinned.

'But,' Lily said quickly. 'There are some deals we need to make.'

'Yes?'

'You can't ask me out, at all or just generally pester me because you're bored.'

'Fine.' He thought for a moment. 'You can't get involved with any of the marauders pranking either, or loose your temper at me for no reason.'

She nodded then thought.

'Do we call each other by our first names now we're friends?'

'Erm, dunno. It's up to you.' He replied.

'We will then, deal James?' She offered her hand.

'Deal Lily,' he shook it then turned away. 'What Padfoot?'

Smiling, Lily turned back to Alice who was smiling slightly.

'What now?'

'So, you and James eh?' She smirked, eating a forkful of salad. Gesturing between her and him.

'Er no that's not funny Alice!' Lily squeaked. 'We're just _friends!'_

'Sure.' She laughed, raising her eyebrows.

'Did I tell you? I'm head girl!' Lily said, wanting to change the subject.

'Aww, congratulations Lils!'

'Do you know who's head boy?'

She clapped a hand to her mouth.

'Ohmigod! Erm, I do but I think it will be better if you figure it out for yourself,' she laughed.

'Right?'

Marlene suddenly stood up and started collecting in plates. As she moved, light reflected off her coral baudeau bikini.

'So James, Sirius, Lupin. You staying her for the rest of the week?' She asked.

'My mum says if your parents don't mind then it's ok and so do Remus'.' James grinned.

'Ok that's fine come on you lot, let me show you to your rooms then.' She collected my plate and beckoned to the rest of us. As we trooped into the house, Mrs McKinnon asked Lily.

'Hey Lily. Do you think you could give me your Hogwarts list because I'm heading to London tomorrow to buy all your stuff as well as everyone else's if you give me some money.'

'Ok sure Mrs McKinnon.'

'Please call me Julia.'

'Julia,' Lily smiled.

Upstairs, Marlene was allocating out rooms. They all stood nervously along the corridor as she pointed out doors to certain people.

'Right, me and Lily will be sharing this room,' she grinned at Lily and opened a door revealing a twin bedroom with a scarlet polka dot theme.

She opened the door opposite.

'James and Sirius will be in here.' Marlene gestured around a mint and white room before giving Frank and Lupin a navy blue striped bedroom and Alice and Mary an pink one. 'See you guys tomorrow!' She smiled before closing the door to her and Lily's bedroom.

'So,' she grinned as she flopped down on her bed. 'You and James is it?'

'What? NO!' Lily cried in anguish. 'Why does everyone keep saying that?'

'Isn't it obvious?' Marlene smirked. 'You just couldn't keep your eyes off him could you?'

'Honestly Marley? I love you and everything but sometimes I just have to question your sanity?' Lily sighed. 'Plus I was _not_ staring at him!'

At that moment, a note with Lily's name on the front was pushed underneath the door. She ran over to get it and her eyes widened as she read it.

_To Lily-flower (Prongslette to be?),_

_what is going on between you and James. You're being really friendly to each other and you were staring at him at dinner! Does somebody have an ickle crush? _

_From your good friend,_

_Padfoot (otherwise known as Sirius)_

Groaning slightly, Lily took out her wand and incinerated the note as to leave no evidence.

'What was that?' Marlene asked curiously.

'A letter from Sirius asking about me and James,' Lily rolled her eyes. 'Honestly!'

Marlene smirked as another note was pushed under the door. This time, she beat Lily to it and read it before passing it to her.

**To Lily,**

**What is going on between you and James and don't say nothing because it's really obvious! You were just looking at him while he was talking to Sirius and then you've been really distant. Mary agrees with me too, here is a note from her:**

_**Lily or should I say Mrs Potter. You and James were getting quite cosy and dinner and you stared at him for ages and then when he turned round you went bright red and your voice went squeaky. I'm expecting an answer...**_

**See, Mary agrees with me and if Mary does then it must be true, why don't you ask him out?**

**From Alice and Mary xx**

'Oh no! Marlene this is really bad we're just_ friends_, seriously. What am I going to do when James finds out and I wasn't staring at him and it was hot so I got all flushed and-'

'Lily cut the rabble. You like James and you know it.'

'No I don't!'

Marlene raised her eyebrows and looked at Lily who went slightly red. She laughed hard until Lily was blustering and trying to speak.

'See there it is Lily! That blush. You to are cute together!'

'Noooo, that's not funny Marls.' Lily squeaked.

'Anyway I'm off to bed so you can think about whether or not you really like him because you are so flushed around him it's unbelievable.'

Lily huffed slightly and changed into her pyjamas. They were small white shorts with a green tank top.

'James' favourite colour is green, do you want me to dye your shorts too?'

'SHUT UP!' Lily picked up a pillow and threw it at Marlene who ducked out of the way only just in time to avoid getting hit.

'Awww, somebodies in love,' Marlene sang.

'Yeah that's Alice!' Lily cried, dodging a pillow by Marlene so that it hit a white vase on the windowsill. 'Reparo,' the shards flew back together as she put it out of the way. 'Ow!' A pillow caught her sharply on the back of the head. 'I'll get you for that!'

Lily picked up her wand and levitated a cushion towards Marlene who did the same. They both enchanted the pillows to fight then resumed the manual way.

'Hey Marls your mum said-OW!'

Sirius had just opened the door and was hit in the face by a pillow.

'Oops sorry Black pillow fight I'm-'

Sirius grinned and flung the pillow back at a spluttering Lily who threw one back.

'Marlene!'

A pillow whizzed by and caught her sharply in the back of the head.

'James I need help here!' Sirius called over his shoulder as James came out of his room in his jeans and t-shirt.

'Right you are Padfoot!' He picked up a pillow and lobbed it straight at Marlene who ducked as it hit the lampshade.

Marlene jumped off the bed and started a full on wrestling fight with Sirius who dived at her and whacked her with pillows so James and Lily started a full on fight of there own.

'Take that Potter!' She cried, charming all the pillows to attack him.

'Protego!' He cried as a light silver shield appeared in front of him, causing all the pillows to bounce back.

'Marlene! I told you that if you wanted to have a quidditch game tomorrow you need to go and relax now!' Mrs McKinnon stood in the corner of the room looking slightly angry with Marlene. It wasn't the best sight either.

Marlene and Sirius were kneeling on the floor. Sirius holding a pillow directly over her head. She had her wand out and was about to mutter an incantation. James was holding a shield charm and was flinging pillows around it whilst Lily had conjured up a sort of pillow tornado which occasionally one flew off to attack the shield. They were all paused.

'Marlene! Clear this up right now or no quidditch game tomorrow!'

'Yes mum.'

Mrs McKinnon closed the door behind her with a click and everyone looked at each other. James released the shield charm and collected together all the stray pillows. Lily stopped her tornado which unfortunately collapsed on her head, Sirius repaired all the broken vases, glasses and mirrors whilst Marlene gathered all the feathers up that were in the lampshade, underneath and in the beds and all over herself and the others. Slowly, the room began to look normal.

'Ok boys, I think you can go now, we're nearly done.' Marlene ushered the boys out and turned to Lily, smiling. 'You just couldn't keep your eyes off him could you?'

Lily settled down in to bed blushing but smiling. Did she really like James? She'd just have to wait and see because the she couldn't find the answer in her heart.

* * *

Awh! ❤ ❤ ❤ I promise you it's not going to be all soppy! (does that even count as soppy?!) No it's not going to be a straightforwards relationship all the way through but there will be cuteness as well. I think this was quite a long chapter so I'm sorry if you got bored but I have to say, the bit about the dying the shorts green made me laugh, and I wrote it! (Yes that is quite sad and it's probably not funny to you but oh well!) Please Read and Review because when you review, my ipad pings (not even joking) and that reminds me I have to upload sooner and on that note, I will upload soon so goodbyee! ❤❤❤


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- QUIDDITCH**

Lily woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. She sat up nervously then looked across into the other bed and remembered where she was.

Marlene looked different when she slept, younger, fresher even. Her brown hair splayed out across the pillow around her head and she looked very happy. Lily had never seen her so peaceful in actual life so it was quite a difference.

Slowly, Lily padded to the small sink in the side of the room and washed her face in it. She looked in the mirror slightly and sighed before reaching for a brush to untangle her hair. Deciding it would take too long, she used large amounts of hair potion which helped a great deal.

'Lily? Is that you?' A bleary eyed Marlene sat up and rubbed her eyes.

'Yeah.' Lily replied, styling her hair into a French plait.

_Knock, knock._

'Come in!'

Alice opened the door.

'Your mum says breakfast will be ready in ten minutes,' she grinned.

'OK Marls, GET UP!' Lily yelled at her.

'No,' came the muffled reply as Marlene pulled the covers over her head.

'Help me,' Lily pouted.

'Three, two, one!'

Lily and Alice pulled the covers out from underneath Marlene where she was leaning on the causing the whole thing to unravel and her to fall onto the floor.

'GET UP!' Alice and Lily chorused.

'Seriously guys? This is what you do to your friends? Throw them on the floor in the morning?'

'Ones that don't get up yes!' Alice accused.

'So get up and down to breakfast or we'll throw water on you!'

'Fine, fine.' Marlene muttered.

'You coming down to breakfast?' Asked Alice.

'Let me get dressed,' Lily replied.

Lily and Alice were sitting downstairs with Mary when bleary eyed Sirius and James came downstairs. Lily carefully avoided James eyes and tried not to blush but she felt herself growing red before he was even at the table. She knew he was raising his eyebrows at her but she avoided his gaze.

'No Marlene, Lily-flower?' Sirius asked, piling his plate with bacon and eggs.

'No the lazy thing wouldn't get out of bed this morning!' Replied Alice, eating a rasher of bacon.

'Unusual,' Said James.

'Not really,' Mary said. 'She was like this when my parents were poorly last year. Didn't out of bed till 2:30 one afternoon so I had to chuck water on her for the rest of the week.'

They all burst out laughing.

'What are you all laughing at?' Marlene asked groggily, walking down the stairs.

'About you last year when Mary came to stay,' Lily giggled.

'Oh that! I swear if you do that to me Lily-'

'No problemo, I'll just get Alice to do it!' She replied.

'So,' Sirius said, wanting to change the subject. 'Morning quidditch?'

'Yeah,' Marlene replied, eating a fried egg. 'My parents are taking your school lists into town and then while they're getting our stuff we are going to go in the clearing in the woods outside and play quidditch.'

'Awesome!' Replied Frank, who had been quiet until now. 'Are they gone already?'

'Yep!' Grinned Marlene. 'Which means we have the place to ourselves!'

Half an hour later they were all balanced on brooms zooming around the woods trying to find each other. They had long given up on playing quidditch because Alice, Frank, Remus, Lily and Mary were all awkward on broom games so Lily explained the concept of hide and seek to Alice and they were playing it broom style.

'Found you!' Mary reached out on her broom and poked Lily playfully in the side who turned round to join in the search for Remus, James and Alice.

'Alice?' Lily tentatively. There was a small foot sticking out from a high branch. 'Got you!'

'Arghh! I took ages hiding there and now you've found me, who are we still looking for?'

'Just Remus and James I-!'

'FOUND YOU JAMES!' Sirius cried out from the other side of the clearing.

'OK just Remus then!' Alice laughed and zoomed off leaving Lily to look around the trees.

10 minutes had passed and still no one had found Remus. Everyone sat in the clearing thinking about where he might be.

'Knowing Remus, he's probably in a really obvious place that no one has checked because you know it would be too obvious!' James began.

'But where can he be,' interrupted Frank. 'We've checked virtually everywhere.

_BANG!_

'What was that?' Hissed Lily.

'I don't know,' Alice murmured. 'Ohmigod! What if it's got Remus?'

An uneasy silence settled over the group. Everybody exchanged awkward glances as several cloaked figures flew down on broomsticks.

'Lie low and they won't see us,' hissed Sirius, flattening himself on the ground. We all copied him, lying silently but worried.

'What are they?' Lily muttered to James.

'Death eaters,' he replied as the rest of the group froze in fear.

After that, there were several more bangs and a couple of shrieks. The group heard footsteps but just stayed silent. There were several rustles nearby but then a voice.

'No one here, lets go. Susan isn't here, might as well check France cos' she's supposed to be there.'

After a few minutes, the broomsticks and their riders flew off once more. The group sat up and looked around nervously.

'James is that you? Sirius? Alice? Lily? It's me Remus,' A voice hissed somewhere in the trees.

'Over here Remus,' Lily called quietly.

There was a rustle and he appeared looking shaken.

'Thank god, I was getting worried. They passed right where I was but I don't think they knew.'

'As a matter of fact where were you?' Sirius grinned, relieved.

'Disillusion charm,' he grinned evilly.

'Cheat!' Marlene accused.

'You didn't say we couldn't!' He laughed. 'Come on, let's go back it's almost lunch time.'

The group headed back laughing now that the fear had gone. They arrived back just after Mrs McKinnon so they could all enjoy a lunch of chicken soup.

As they all settled down at a table, Alice, Mary and Marlene went out of their way to make sure Lily had to sit next to James. Lily frowned at Marlene who just smirked and raised her eyebrows. James was completely oblivious to any of this of course and just talked normally.

_He really has changed._ Lily thought. _He's not asking me out any more or annoying me, just being normal. I don't know which side of him I prefer._

They finished lunch and spend a lazy afternoon in the pool and sunbathing. By the evening Lily was completely shattered and decided to help Julia sort the washing into colour coded piles rather than join in a game of water polo.

When Lily settled down to bed that night. She wondered about James again and what was happening with their relationship. He wasn't mucking it up this time, failing their friendship. This time, it was her because she didn't want to admit, that she was falling for him. Only a little, but still a bit.

* * *

Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just had a slight moment of panic because I thought I'd deleted the rest of the story. (That was scary!) I'm back to school tomorrow so I won't be able to update as much as I'll be loaded with soooo much homework! Hopefully though I should be able to update within 2 weeks so read and review! :)


End file.
